


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Aimless Fluffy One Shots [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 5h, Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, MY BABIES, Norminah, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even tho it's still fall, for some reason, i love them, idk - Freeform, normani taking care of dinah, one of the only norminah fics without camren, smh, soft, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Worried Normani being worried because Dinah nearly gave herself hypothermia. Aka fluffy winter fluff even though it's fall. Sue me





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously tho why is it when I try to find Norminah fics there's always Camren too like no get that off my timeline thanks

"You about gave me a heart attack!" I fuss, ushering Dinah into the house. She attempts a frown, but she's shivering too much. I quickly close the door behind me, kicking off my boots. My heart is still pounding in my ears.

While we were out ice skating at the lake, the ice cracked and Dinah fell in. She wasn't in for very long, but it's freezing outside. I may not be the one on the edge of hypothermia, but I definitely felt my blood run cold and my heart stop for a moment.

I hurry Dinah over to the fireplace, quickly lighting it. She whines quietly as she sits, wincing. I realize my hands are still shaking. I chew on my lip.

"I'll be right back, ok?" She nods, still shivering.

I make my way to my room, picking out a random sweater and sweatpants. Her clothes are still soaking wet; I can't just leave her like that. Then, on my way back into the living room, I grab some pain pills from the bathroom.

I find Dinah huddled under the blanket, laying on her side. She's moved closer to the fire. She slowly perks up as she notices me. I smile slightly, panic starting to subside. I hand her the clothes.

"Figured you needed to change," I say, almost awkwardly. "I'm going to make you something warm."

She manages a smile. "Thank you," She says weakly. I mirror her smile.

I leave her to change, going over my options. With a snort, I decide that mac & cheese is probably a safe bet. I honestly don't know if we have soup, and she also needs real food, not just liquid.

I hum as I mix it together. It's just instant mac, after all. Once I've finished that part, I put it in the microwave. I lean back against the counter, watching the timer.

"You alright in there?" I call.

After a few moments, Dinah replies with a dry laugh, "I'm alive."

I snort, shaking my head. "Loving the positivity," I tease.

She laughs, more genuine this time, but a bit shaky. "I have a right," She replies. "I'm freezing." I frown slightly, but try to brush it off.

The microwave dings and I take out Dinah's food. I let it cool a little before bringing it to her. She takes it thankfully, smiling.

She seems to be doing much better. She doesn't look as pale and she isn't moving as sluggishly. Her shivering has lessened. But her lips are still vaguely tainted blue.

I sit beside her, humming to myself. It takes me a few moments to realize I'm softly admiring her. The way she's smiling and seeing her recover from the cold. Her soft curly hair that's beginning to dry. The way she looks in my clothes.

A faint smile crosses my lips. I put my hand under my chin, letting myself indulge a little. She doesn't notice at first. She must notice the silence, though, because eventually she glances over.

I swear I catch her blush slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

I shrug, still smiling. "I'm just happy to see you doing better," I reply calmly. My lips twitch into a frown for just a moment. "I was really scared for you."

She sighs. Then she lets out a breathless laugh. "That makes two of us."

There's a short pause before a puzzled look crosses her face. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asks, holding up her food for emphasis. I shrug.

"I'm not really hungry," I reply. She raises an eyebrow.

"You're sure?" She asks. I nod. After a moment, she says, "Well, if you need something, let me know." She smiles slightly. "I can't have you spoil me then not eat."

I snort. "Spoiling is the wrong word," I reply lightly. "I'm kinda just making sure you don't get hypothermia." She laughs slightly.

"You'd still spoil me," She teases.

I dont reply, but I smile lightly. She glances over at me and I shrug, still smiling. "I mean," I say, "you're not really wrong."

She blushes. I raise an eyebrow. "Would you spoil me?" I ask.

She chuckles. "Of course," She replies. "I'm not a diva."

I laugh. "Debatable." She gives me a weak shove and I laugh again.

Eventually, she convinces me to get food for myself (even though she steals some of it anyway). While I'm eating, she rests her head down in my lap, humming. I grunt slightly.

"Why?" I ask, laughing. She laughs.

"I'm cold," She whines.

"You have a blanket."

She turns so she can pout at me. "It's not enoughhhh."

I roll my eyes, chuckling. I don't make any moves to push her away. She hums contentedly. She presses her face into my chest, making me gasp slightly. I receive a giggle in response.

Once I'm finished eating, she pulls away a little. She's pouting again. "Mani?"

I hum. She hesitates. Then, she quietly says, "I'm still cold."

I frown. "Is there something I can do?" I ask. She smiles slightly. She nods.

I wait for her to say what. After a few moments, she says, "I can only do it if I know you're ok with it."

I raise an eyebrow. "As long as you don't kill me or something, I should be fine."

She nods to herself. Before I can question her again, she props herself up. She presses her lips against mine, her eyes closing. My eyes widen, squeaking in surprise.

I mean. She wasn't lying. Her lips are still kind of cold.

After a moment, my eyes flutter shut. I hum, gently kissing back. I can feel my cheeks grow hot. My heart flutters.

I sigh as she pulls away. I open my eyes and see her eyes widen. She struggles to speak. I laugh a little.

"Smooth," I tease lightly. She laughs a little.

"That was ok, though?" She asks. I grin.

"Better than ok."

She mirrors my grin, snuggling closer to me. I hum. "Feeling better?" I ask. She nods.

"Much better."

**Author's Note:**

> I love my girls oh my god (also I swear I'll write Halloween fluff and/or fall fluff I just wrote this on a whim)  
> I may edit this but idk


End file.
